Rowan's Words Echoed
by EpicBuffalo
Summary: There's a time and place for everything! But not now. For some reason.


**Okay, so. I wrote this ages ago. Like, I can't even remember anymore when I wrote it. And I wasn't going to post it, but I actually think it's kind of funny. Maybe I have a weird sense of humor. And also, there's no point in letting it rot away on my computer. Maybe someone will find it entertaining.**

**Spoilers for Diamond/Pearl/Platinum, I guess. Basically, I was really upset when I got back to the lake and there were all those Magikarp and there was no way to help them. Then this happened.**

**For the record, I know his words don't really echo when you try to take out a Poké Ball, mostly because you can't try to take out a Poké Ball. Just go with it :)**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

She arrived at the lake as fast as she could, pushing determinedly through the trees until she came to the shore. Or, more correctly, what had _been_ the shore, when the lake still had water. She couldn't hold back a gasp as she surveyed the now-emptied lake, small puddles all that remained of the crystal-clear water.

She took a step forward, then another, until she was making her way steadily into the crater that had been the lake. Team Galactic personnel were visible nearby, and she felt a surge of hatred toward the aqua-haired villains. She quickly changed her course and headed toward them, but something small and red flopping in the mud made her stop.

A Magikarp?

It was most certainly a Magikarp, its clueless eye staring up at her, its mouth gasping for air. Now, every trainer knows how weak a Magikarp is- at least until it evolves- but weak or not, she couldn't just leave the poor thing. She happened to glance up as she tried to work out a course of action, and in doing so noticed the lakebed was _covered_ in writhing, desperate Magikarp.

She gaped at the helpless Pokémon, then steeled herself and reached to take out a Poké Ball to help.

She paused. Why couldn't she take out a Poké Ball?

Rowan's words echoed: _There's a time and place for everything! But not now._

She jumped at the voice. Where had _that_ come from? Slightly shaken, she tried again to retrieve one of the many Poké Balls she carried in her bag.

Rowan's words echoed: _There's a time and place for everything! But not now._

She spun in a circle, looked to the sky, searched desperately for the professor. "You senile old fool! What are you _talking _about?" she shouted in the general direction of the sky. Several Galactic members looked her way, shocked at the outburst, but she continued. "How is this _not_ the time or place!?" She was near hyperventilation now. "Poké Balls catch Pokémon! _These_ Pokémon are suffocating in the mud! Logically, so they don't all _die_, I should catch them!"

She took several deep, calming breaths. The Magikarp at her feet had stopped squirming to glance at her with the most worried expression its clueless gaze could muster. Slowly, carefully, she reached into her bag. Her hand made its way to the Poké Ball pocket and she reached to grab one-

Rowan's words echoed: _There's a time and place for everything! But not now._

_Okay_, she reasoned mentally, _maybe I have to beat those Galactic guys before I can save the Magikarp._ She nodded to herself at the brilliance of the plan, then made her way toward the villains. As usual, she made short work of them. Satisfied- and hopeful that defeating them was sufficient to save the Magikarp- she retraced her steps, standing once again in front of the small Water-type.

"Okay!" she shouted again to the sky. "I beat the bad guys! Now I am going to save these Magikarp, as all good trainers would!" Trying not to tempt fate, she reached once more into her bag for a Poké Ball. Her fingers inched ever closer-

Rowan's words echoed: _There's a time and place for everything! But not now._

Letting out a string of loud obscenities, she turned and stomped from the lake. "Fine!" she screamed, once again to no one, "I didn't want to save those stupid Magikarp anyway! I'm gonna go up to Mt. Coronet and catch a freakin' _Giratina_!"

And she stomped away to do just that, leaving a lakebed full of helpless, terrified Pokémon she was apparently not allowed to save behind her.


End file.
